


Awaken my love (also Satan)

by OWO (SlinkySpiders)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, M/M, Size Kink, Spoilers, dick inflation, plot divergence, porn with a bit of plot, ryokira, satan is a huge whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlinkySpiders/pseuds/OWO
Summary: “Why would I go out and get a girl when I have you?”In which Akira accidentally saves the entire world from destruction by awakening Satan with his huge demon cock. Takes place in episode 5.





	Awaken my love (also Satan)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hey y’all-! I’m back with more porn >;3c. I was just brainstorming scenarios in which Ryo realized he was Satan earlier on in the series, therefore not destroying the world, and then decided the only way that could be possible is if he did so while being fucked until he cried. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

When Akira came to his apartment horny as all hell, Ryo thought he was prepared.

He had anticipated a sharp spike in Akira’s sex drive after his transformation, as Ryo anticipated _everything,_ and therefore believed he was adequately prepared to deal with whatever urges Akira might throw at him. When he tossed the bills at Akira he was fully convinced that the other would snatch up the opportunity to fuck women all night.

Instead, like Akira had a tendency to do, he surprised Ryo.

Bent over on the bed, erection straining against his jeans, he murmured deep and low. 

“Why would I go out and get a girl when I have you?” 

At those words, he felt _something_ stir inside him. Ryo turned, eyes wide, and looked at his friend with more shock than he had honestly ever felt in his entire life.

He cracked a small smile, attempting to diffuse the tightness in his chest, “That’s just your demon talking. Come on, Akira.” 

Akira stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed, his body looking particularly intimidating in the low light. Ryo could tell then, without a doubt, that Akira was completely serious. His heart quickened as a shiver shot down his spine. He had never felt this way in his life.

“I’m not kidding,” Akira spit out, “I-I can’t explain why I feel the way I do.”

Ryo thought that was an appropriate response seeing as he couldn’t either. At least they were on the same page. 

He had to admit, as Akira stood there looking at him with an arousal Ryo didn’t know was possible, that he wouldn’t be opposed to it. Akira had always been attractive, been _special_ to Ryo in a way he could not explain. People would probably call it love, but Ryo wasn’t one to care about superficial feelings like that. He knew individuals who simply fucked without feelings, so maybe that’s how this would play out?

It reminded him of how he disliked how Akira made his chest feel tight, made his heart beat faster than he could understand, invaded all his dreams. 

He _hated_ it.

But at the same time, he realized that he had wanted to sleep with Akira for a very long time.

Ryo took two steps closer to the other so that their chests were only an inch apart. He placed a hand on Akira’s shoulder and very quickly realized he had no idea what he was doing.

“I’m sure you could find something better somewhere else,” He supplied in an uncharacteristic display of insecurity. 

Akira shrugged, voice still low, “I guess. But I’ve always thought you were attractive Ryo.”

As Akira spoke those words, Ryo felt cock stir as his mouth went dry, sensations he was unused to. Of course, he had slept with others in the past, but it had been out of pure curiosity. There was no attraction. No love. No feeling.

Was there love here? Ryo couldn’t tell. Something was building up inside him that he could not explain. It was as if he had forgotten a piece of vital information and was just now remembering that the forgetting had taken place, but of what he did not know.

“You never fail to take me off guard,” He replied.

He felt Akira place a hand on his hip. Heavy, reassuring, full of potential. Ryo gulped.

“Only if you’re sure. I could hurt you, you know, and I-,” Akira started.

Ryo silenced him with a kiss, no longer willing to talk. He was going to do this.

Akira stiffened and Ryo was suddenly unsure if he should be doing this or not. Perhaps he should not have indulged Akira in his demons-

Akira growled and then he was _everywhere._ Both hands gripped a hip, fingers digging into his sides as he pulled Ryo’s crotch to his own. God, he was _so big._ Ryo let out a whimper as Akira overwhelmed him, mouth moving in a burst of arousal. He had never been kissed in this way before. Akira’s tongue was in his mouth, pushing against his, and he let himself melt against the other. In all other cases, he had simply obliged the other partner without any real anticipation of what was inevitably about to come.

Now, as Akira grabbed his ass so tightly it was sure to bruise, he felt nothing more than determination to see this through to the end. He wanted to take it all and _more. More and more._ There was that knowledge again, deep down inside him, and he somehow knew that the only way to discover it was to fuck himself down on Akira as hard as possible.

They broke apart, both panting. Akira had pulled Ryo as close as he could go while still standing, hands tight and reassuring, and Ryo looked the other in the eye.

“Is that the best you can do?” Ryo teased, thoroughly breathless.

Akira howled, the challenge taken in an instant, and Ryo could barely take another breath before he was thrown down onto the mattress and stricken with affection. Akira was kissing at his neck now and he moaned, grabbing onto the demon’s hair.

He pulled at the fluffy strands there and Akira growled. Before Ryo knew it, Akira had ripped through his shirt and was working on taking off his jeans.

“Hey!” He protested lightly. 

But his words fell on deaf ears as his pants were sadly destroyed in their quest for a good fucking. Akira was heaving now, cock threatening to break his own jeans, and Ryo was so _painfully_ hard.

Akira was crawled over him again and kissed him. Ryo returned it with fervor, his arousal building up inside him like a tidal wave. His heart was a mess and somehow he knew that only Akira could make him feel this way.

“God Ryo, you’re so beautiful,” Akira mumbled when they broke apart.

Ryo felt his breath catch. Many people had complimented him before, but it felt different coming from Akira.

He looked up at the other and saw nothing but respect in Akira’s eyes, for _him,_ and Ryo thought maybe he had been wrong about love. He did not know if this was love, but it was _something._ Something singular. Something distinct.

He placed a soft hand on Akira’s cheek, letting his thumb drift over the other’s bottom lip, “You really know how to charm a guy.”

“I mean it,” Akira reiterated, “You’re beautiful. I can’t believe I’m about to fuck you.” 

It did mean something to Ryo that Akira was still conscious, still _human,_ enough to tell him these things. Instead of simple arousal, Akira was riding on true attraction. For some reason, that meant a _lot_ to Ryo.

“Believe it,” He said back.

That seemed to satisfy Akira well enough. 

He rolled his crotch into Ryo’s and both moaned loud enough for Jenny to probably hear. Akira felt hot and heavy against him and he cried out as Akira assaulted his neck, teeth sharp and demanding. He bit into Ryo’s right shoulder and the sensation of skin breaking only made him harder.

“Akira, more, more _please,”_ He begged.

Akira was making his way down his chest, nipping at his collarbones while his hands went to grip Ryo’s thighs. He took a nipple into his mouth and the hot sensation made Ryo arch his back, crying out.

He was a _lot_ more sensitive there than he had thought. Why hadn’t he done this before?

Akira pulled off him with a pop, grinning wickedly. That bastard.

“You devil. It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked,” He said as he reached down and grabbed Akira’s crotch.

The other shuddered with pleasure and Ryo felt pride swell up in his chest. _He_ did that.

Akira made quick work of his pants and shirt, almost falling off the bed in the rush he went through to get both pieces of clothing off. Ryo would have laughed if he hadn’t been so damn aroused. When he finally sorted himself out and went to take off his boxers, Ryo was taken off guard yet again.

Akira was _large._ I mean, he had expected nothing less than over the top, but _still._ It was slightly scary. Would it even fit? But Ryo had never been afraid to get what he wanted in the past and a large cock wasn’t about to stop him. 

He pulled Akira back, the other returning to him like a puppy trying to please its master. He kept his eyes on Ryo the entire time, his gaze trapping Ryo in.

“You’re going have to prepare me for that thing,” Ryo whispered in his ear.

Akira’s hands returned to grip his thighs and Ryo was sure he would be covered in bruises later. Ryo reached over to the bedside table to pull out his lube, something he had had for years in the rare instances he went experimenting. But now, he was gladder than ever he had decided to keep it around.

Akira’s hands went to the band of his boxers as they started kissing again and Ryo gasped when they were pulled down. A hand went on his cock, jerking him off for a few moments before Akira snatched the lubricant out of his hand and Ryo whined at the loss of contact on his dick. He needed _more, more, more._

Akira’s head disappeared from his sight and Ryo moaned as the other began to nip the inside of his thighs.

“Ah! Akira, ugh-”

He heard the cap being flipped off before a cold finger prodded at his entrance and slowly began to stretch him. He tensed up, hands going straight for Akira’s hair, as Akira continued to touch him.

A tongue joined the finger and Ryo cried out, cock jolting. He was being assaulted with sensation. That feeling was back again, threatening to overwhelm him, and all he wanted was to _know._

“Ryo, Ryo, Ryo, Ryo, _Ryo,_ “ Akira was mumbling his name nonsensically, seemingly in a trance, and he quickly added another finger.

Ryo gasped as Akira brushed up against something inside him, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

Akira looked up at him when he called out and Ryo could see that he was _gone,_ still present enough to take what he wanted but so focused on his arousal that nothing else was ever going to matter to him until he took Ryo.

A tongue was suddenly on his dick then, startling him, as a third finger entered him. Ryo couldn’t control himself now, his toes curling up as Akira continued to fuck him with his fingers while licking agonizing strips up his cock.

“Akira-!”

Akira growled and Ryo watched, slightly in horror and slightly in anticipation, as Akira started to transform. He hadn’t taken his mouth off of Ryo’s cock yet, despite not fully taking it in, but Ryo could see the telltale lines of black making their way down his face. At this rate, Akira was going to get ever _bigger._

The thought pulled another moan out of Ryo’s throat. He wanted to be stuffed. Please, _please, please._

“Akira, please. Fuck me. I’m ready. Please, _please,_ “ he blabbered.

Akira looked up at him, eyes blazing, and chest grown from the midway transformation. He pulled his fingers out of Ryo in one swift movement and Ryo hissed. But he only had a second to prepare himself before Akira was propping himself up, a hand under each of Ryo’s thigh, and cock posed above him.

Ryo smiled.

Akira entered.

“Akira!”

“Ryo!" 

Ryo thought he might rip in half, Akira’s girth was so _much._ He grabbed the sheets under him to hold himself down. That knowledge was almost there, it was _so close to him now._

Ryo looked down, still gritting his teeth in pain, and the sight of Akira’s massive dick sheathed inside him almost made him cum right there and then. It was overwhelming.

“What are you waiting for?” Ryo grit out.

“Don’t wanna, hngh, hurt you,” Akira managed, now completely halfway transformed. His dick was hot and heavy inside Ryo.

“I don’t fucking care,” Ryo spit out, desperate.

Akira growled and Ryo felt his body being lifted as Akira started ruthlessly pounding into him. The bed shook and creaked as Ryo cried out, thoroughly ruined. Akira held nothing back as he took Ryo _hard._

“Ah-! Ah-! Aki-Akira-!”

The pace was brutal as he was slammed into him _again and again._ Each thrust made him cry out and gasp, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. He was so over stimulated, but Akira was not going to let up.

Ryo grabbed onto Akira’s shoulders and pulled him close, hot pleasure filling him.

“Yes! Yes! Akira!” Ryo leaned his head back as Akira continued to fuck into him.

“Shit, Ryo you feel so good,” Akira groaned.

So close, _so close._ Ryo had never felt so full in his life.

Akira angled his hips suddenly and rammed into _that spot._ Ryo cried out and his legs flailed as best they could in Akira’s ironclad grip. Tears rolled down his face now, so over stimulated he could only think about the feeling of Akira’s cock inside of him.

Akira wasn’t talking, but with each thrust he would growl louder and louder over Ryo. His body was shaking again and Ryo realized that Akira was going to finish the transformation. He was going to get even bigger. Bigger inside Ryo.

He felt Akira’s cock swell up inside of him, pulsing with need. The thought of being that full was sending Ryo over the edge.

“Akira! Ugh, I’m going-" 

 _Why?_ Why had he taken this up? Where? Who was he?

Akira’s cock was too much for him, he couldn’t take it. He was just a human, he- 

The knowledge broke forth. 

Akira screamed as he finished the transformation. Ryo felt his penis burst up in size still inside of him, his body so _full and hot_ as he remembered everything.

He closed his eyes as he came, the feeling awakening everything inside of him he had been repressing before. His wings sprouted from where they had been hiding as his breasts filled out. All that he had done, all that had been planned, was rushing back. 

The room was filled with gold light as Satan came back into the world.

But now, laying out as Akira finished inside him, nothing else mattered. He wanted nothing but Akira now, inside him forever.

This. This was love.

“Akira!” Ryo cried out.

“Ryo!” Akira continued to thrust as he came, semen filling Ryo without abandon. 

After a few moments Akira slowly came back. He looked at Ryo, _really_ looked, and Ryo watched as his face filled with shock, eyes lingering on his breasts before catching Ryo’s soft smile, gaze full of affection.

“Ryo…you..”

“Oh Akira,” he smiled, head still rushing from the force of it all, “You’ve brought me back.”

In that moment, Satan knew he had found love. 

And the world was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments. I really appreciate all of em so much! 
> 
> I loooove you guys


End file.
